


Gentle Surf

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Touch, M/M, but these are some kind of wonderful, hardcase can be soft when he wants, hevy loves all moments with hardcase, i don't make the rules, soft moments, sorry everyone loves to watch the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy and Hardcase have a gentle morning.





	Gentle Surf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing initially inspire by [this gif](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/520434655267389490/536119741761454080/tumblr_odgitvLz4z1vbtvsao1_250.gif) though, I kind of changed the movement. Just seemed too perfect for hevycase.

Hevy woke up in bed alone. Not an entirely unusual occurrence, but enough of one for him to not want to stay in bed. He stretched and rolled out of bed, barely managing to not get tangled in the blankets, to go look for Hardcase. 

Luckily their hut wasn’t that big, and Hevy found him standing at the door facing the beach. The sun had mostly risen, but the sky was a beautiful orange and the surf was gentle and soothing. 

Hevy took a moment to watch his boyfriend. It wasn’t that often that Hardcase was so stationary. He wasn’t as intense and all over the place as most thought, but he  _ did _ have a large supply of energy that he used to his full advantage. The most likely reason he wasn’t out using that energy at the moment, was that gentle surf; there wouldn’t be much of a challenge on the water this morning. 

Hardcase was only in his shorts, which was… pretty usual for him. Hardcase didn’t really believe in an abundance of clothes if they weren’t necessary. He figured his extensive tattoos worked just as well, and why not show them off if you could. Hevy was never upset about Hardcase’s choice in that matter, especially not now. He looked absolutely wonderful bathed in the golden morning light. 

So wonderful, in fact, that Hevy decided that standing here watching him wasn’t enough anymore. He walked up behind Hardcase, and ran his hand across his back, just above his waistline, wrapping his hand around his hip. Hevy would never be over how  _ right _ it felt to be there, wrapped around him. 

Hardcase startled slightly, but smiled and leaned into Hevy’s touch as soon as he recognized it.

“Hey.” 

Hardcase kissed Hevy’s temple before turning back to the ocean. “She’s quiet today.” 

Hevy wasn’t sure why, but they all referred to the ocean as “she”. He thought it started with Jesse, and with how completely he understood the ocean, the rest of them took it as truth. 

“Yeah, she is. Just as beautiful as always, though.” Hardcase replied softly.

Hevy smiled at that. He hugged Hardcase a little closer to his side and settled in to watch the ocean come in for a little longer. 


End file.
